Category talk:Servers/Archive 1
Alliances and other information on specific servers ; Moved: from Ikariam talk:Manual of style as it had nothing to do with the MOS. -- 01:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think all ingame server specific information should be removed, it does not matter what the top alliance on ikariam.org zeta is, or what players were at 87:63 on the ikariam.de's Ny server 2 months ago, it is impossible to update this much information, and I think all of that stuff should be removed, of course I think we should have a page on islands, like 42:54, since all 42:54 on any server would have the same wonder and luxury resource. Ryanfireball 16:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : I am slowly Merging the server pages with the categories (to reduce duplication) but those specific pages are / were designed for the players to keep updated themselves orignaly (so they can have their own alliance pages as well) - for now I am removing all pages of that nature that have not been updated in the last 3 err now 4 months or basicaly since July 2009 - We do or did have a templates for the Island information but with patch 0.3.2 changing the wonders (Miracles) the information is incorrect now - we do have a Islands page and a Grid map page that is wrong as well (I can restore the missing Alpha listing of the Islands but again they are wrong in the Wonder (Miracle) section as well -- 18:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: The island miracles have not changed really, just the name and its ability. They are distributed exactly the same as they were before. Basically, wherever miracle "a" was, miracle "1" now is, wherever miracle "b" was, miracle "2" now is, etc. All that should need to change on the island pages is the name of the miracle and its ability if that was listed.Tank Master 18:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : The number of Miracles has changed from when they were Wonder'''s: '''Wonders # Ares' Stronghold # Colossus # Garden of Dionysus # Hephaistos' Forge # Temple of Athene # Temple of Gaia # Temple of Hermes # Temple of Poseidon Miracle # Ares' stronghold # Colossus # Demeter's gardens # Hades' Holy Grove # Hephaistos' Forge # Temple of Athene # Temple of Hermes # Temple of Poseidon I stand corrected! -- 19:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I still do not know why we need in game server specific material, or why alliances should get a page, wiki's should be more official type things, we have the ikariam boards ally section for things such as alliances, players come to the wiki for information on the game, if you want information on a server, the boards are much better. Also what if we have 2 alliances named Fury from different servers? who gets the page? I really think all alliance/player material, even it its being updated, should be removed. Does anyone agree with this? Ryanfireball 20:18, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : Each server had an Alliance on Server/country code/Server(alpha, beta, gamma, etc) page - so each alliance would have their own page on the server they were on - Some people do NOT want to use the board pages for their alliances (they can do more on a Wikia then on the board pages) and we HAVE the room to handle them, also as I mentioned, I am removing the Alliance / Server pages for now - We might re-institute them later but for now they are being removed (unless was recently edited after June and before September) when I became active again (for now I will be Keeping the Server Categories as I merge the Server pages into them) this is going to reduce the number of we have IMMENSELY and we do have other players not just English only players that visit some are English as Second Language - and there are not Wikis for all languages - and the .com links to us - so most come here 1st and our server pages will direct them to the other language wikia's (and I do want to show some respect to them by having their Proper Flags on the pages) - they do NOT take up enough pages to disrupt the wiki's functions by having them so we are Keeping them for now -- 21:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I do programming for a living so, I like doing stuff in batches. If you want, I can redo some of the island list pages with the info on my server. I hope the map is the same on all the servers. The thing is, I'm not going to waste time on doing that if we are not going to use that. See my user page to see an example of a template I made which holds info about all the islands. rmedic 11:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) : Do we still need Scaremonger's Template for Island to work with your templates or do yours replace it? - 15:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :: No. My templates completely replace Island. My templates are so much better that you can't even compare them with Scaremonger's Templates. But they were written for an older version of Ikariam. If they are needed, I will update them to the latest version. rmedic 20:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :: I was writing my templates to be able to generate the whole page about an island. All you would need is the island name, like "Aughaos", and the template will do the rest. If anyone is thinking about writing all the island pages manually, good luck with that! rmedic 20:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: I just needed to know if we needed to keep it or not (the others were more for User specific info on each island (but as mentioned above that is too much to have and should be on an Alliance page (that we are NOT doing at the present time now!!!!) so I have now deleted the template Island. -- 20:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Gameforge changed some of the url's to some of the Regional game servers I am in the process of filling out the individual game servers as well as updating all (new and old) servers that have changed over to the new server format. I still am not on my own personal computer and have to borrow my parents computer as I can and when they can spare it - this update may take more than a few days - I appreciate your patience with me in this endeavor. -- 05:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- As of today, it now appears that all game servers are in the new server url format " http://country_code.ikariam.com/ " with the exception of the "Test server", it is still in the old format " http://test.ikariam.org/ ". -- 21:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC)